Letters from the Heart
by SavannahRoseS
Summary: This is a story about letters that the Naruto characters feel, but don’t actually say. First letter is SasuSaku.Then NaruHina.Then SasuSaku again! Please read and review!
1. Dear Sasuke,

_Letters from the Heart_

**Moonpriestess13: Hi, this is a story about letters that the Naruto characters feel, but don't actually say. I do not own any of the Naruto characters. Just to let you know, these letters are based on the shippendun era.**

_Dear Sasuke,_

_How long has it been since I've seen you? Do you even remember me? I remember you. How could I forget you, there are daily reminders of you all around Konoha. The bridge where team 7 used to meet, the place where we had the survival test that Kakashi-sensei gave us, and that place…the place where you ripped my heart out and then left me. A lot of people would have hated you for that, but not me. I still love you even though I haven't seen you in so many years. I still dream about you every night, and then I wake up crying my heart out. I pray for you to be okay every time I think of you. I have tried to forget you, but I never could. Every morning I wake up with hope that you would return that day, but you never do. Every mission that we have to try and get you back fails, every time. I want you to come home. Please, Sasuke, come home._

_Love,_

* * *

_Sakura_

**Aww! How sad! Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *


	2. Dear Naruto,

**Moonpriestess13: Hi people! First of all, I'd like to thank NONAMEohmygod, KyokoSakuraba, and switchitt for the awesome reviews, and I will use your ideas! But I've already written this one so this one will be first! Today's disclaimer was supposed to be done by Hinata, but as soon as I told her whose heart letter that was going to be shown she ran away, yeah. So I'll be doing the disclaimer… again. I do not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

* * *

_Dear Naruto,_

_How come I secretly admired you for so many years and everyone found out…except the one person I wanted to find out, you. Living with the expectations of my father has never been easy, but when I met you it seemed a little easier. Every day, when I wake up, I plan to be a little more like you. But then it blows up in my face and I either I am deathly injured or I get lectured by my father for acting like a normal person. While you where away for three years I trained harder then ever just so I would gain your recognition. I just wish I wasn't so shy then I could tell you how I feel. Maybe one day I will tell you that i… I love you, Naruto._

_Love,_

_Hinata _

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: Now you see why Hinata ran away! Please review!**


	3. Dear Sakura,

**Moonpriestess13: Hello, my friends! First I would like to thank NONAMEohmygod for the review! So, today's visitor to do the disclaimer is…Gaara?**

**Gaara: Hi**

**Moonpriestess13: Hi I really want to get to the heart letter so please do the disclaimer.**

**Gaara: Okay, Moonpriestess13 does not own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters.**

**Moonpriestess13: Thank you, so let's get to heart letter that switchitt requested!**

* * *

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry I caused you so much pain, I never meant to. I think of you every day too. I train harder whenever I think of you, knowing that when I'm strong enough to kill my brother I can kill him and come home to you. Even though Orochimaru's training is hard, it's easier when I think of you. It's hard to believe it's been years since I left Konoha, it feels like I left just yesterday. But I promise, that as soon as I kill my brother, I'll come home to you because I love you, Sakura, I really do._

_Sasuke_

* * *

**Moonpriestess13: Sorry it was short but Sasuke's heart didn't have much to say, but I think it says enough for you to get the picture! Please review!**


	4. A Little Problem

**Moonpriestess13: All right, I am stuck with a letter! I know one character will be Kakashi but I cannot figure out a second character, so if you have any ideas, please review and tell me! I would appreciate this greatly!**


End file.
